model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ministry of Magic Creature Classifications
This page has every magical beast in the Harry Potter universe sorted by classification, which corresponds to how many points must be spent on it and how much time must be spent on the application. This list includes creatures that cannot be kept as pets as well as creatures that don't require an application. This is to clear up any confusion, especially for anybody searching out a creature in particular. Think of this like a shopping catalogue for magical creatures. It gives some rudimentary information about each creature, but if you're applying for one in particular it would be a good idea to spend more time looking up your animal in depth so that you have better odds of getting approved. It is not meant to give every fact about your creature's preferred nesting spot and diet, just the information that is most important when deciding to get a pet - for example, whether or not it is aggressive, and how big it is. Pets, when chosen, are received as infants unless otherwise specified. Basic information about magical pets can be found here in the OOC Point Catalogue. X Creatures rated as X are considered boring. They cost 50 OOC points and require a Tier 2 application. * Horklumps: fleshy pink mushroom covered in sparse black bristles * Flobberworms: ten inch, toothless brown worms XX Creatures rated as XX are considered harmless and may be domesticated. They cost 150 OOC points (except for owls) and require a Tier 2 application. * Augurey: shy thin greenish birds, cry when it will rain * Bowtruckle: hand-sized green stickman with arms * Chizpurfle: crab-like parasite that will eat your wand, cauldron, and electronics * Clabbert: green frog-monkey, can detect danger with a light on its forehead * Diricawl: plump flightless bird, can teleport in danger (also known as a dodo) * Fairy: small vain human-like creature with wings * Ghoul: ugly ogre-looking creature, moans and throws stuff * Gnome: 1-foot tall creature that infests gardens, has sharp teeth and will bite you * Grindylow: aggressive small horned green water demon, Dark creature, can only be tamed by merpeople (but can be kept by wizards) * Imp: '''6-8 inches tall grey little fellow, have slapstick sense of humor * '''Jobberknowl: silent blue speckled bird, lets out a long scream at its death * Mooncalf: smooth pale grey creature, only comes out during the full moon and does a complicated dance that creates crop circles * Owl: Although it is XX, the usual rules do not apply to buying an owl. Your first owl can be purchased at Eeylop's Owl Emporium without any permission needed beforehand. Any additional owls cost 25 OOC points. You can read more about it here. * Porlock: 2-foot tall hairy creature, guards horses, is afraid of humans * Puffskein: small round furry pet, friendly and cuddly, will eat your bogeys while you sleep. Although Puffskeins cost 150 OOC points, Pygmy Puffs (Miniature Puffskeins) are only a Tier 1 purchase and cost only 25 OOC points due to being available at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. * Ramora: silver fish, quite powerful, can anchor ships in place. It is illegal to capture a Ramora, so if you apply for this creature, it will require a compelling justification, although it is still only 150 OOC points. * Winged horse: Winged horses have ratings ranging from XX to XXXX, but they all require a Tier 3 application. '' XXX XXX creatures are creatures that competent wizards can cope with. They cost 250 OOC points and require a Tier 3 application. * '''Ashwinder:' serpent that comes from magical fire * Billywig: insect that causes levitation and giddiness with its stings * Bundimun: pest that feeds on dirt * Crup: loyal wizard dog * Doxy: fairy-like pest * Dugbog: marsh-dwelling creature, bites ankles and looks like dead wood * Fire crab: fire-shooting turtle crab * Fwooper: brightly coloured bird whose song drives people insane * Glumbumble: grey furry flying insect that produces treacle * Hippocampus: head of a horse, body of a fish * Hippogriff: head and wings of an eagle, body of a horse * Hodag: dog-sized frog * Jarvey: large rude talking ferret * Knarl: paranoid hedgehog * Kneazle: cat-like creature, lion's tail, spotted fur * Leprechaun: Leprechauns are six inch tall magical beings with the reputation of being a trickster. You cannot have a Leprechaun as a pet due to their intelligence. * Lobalug: venomous aquatic creature * Mackled Malaclaw: grey lobster-like creature, unsafe to eat, its bites cause bad luck * Moke: silver-green lizard, can shrink, ten inches * Murtlap: marine rat with sea anemone on its back * Niffler: billed rodent-like creature, loves shiny things * Nogtail: long-legged demon piglet * Pixie: small, bright blue mischief maker * Plimpy: small round fish with two legs, will nibble on your feet * Pogrebin: 1-foot tall hairy Russian demon, can disguise itself as a rock, will stalk you and make you feel despair, then try to eat you * Red Cap: 3-4 foot tall dwarf-like creature, attack those who are lost, live where blood has been shed * Salamander: small lizard, must be kept in salamander fire * Sea serpent: huge aquatic creature, harmless to humans * Shrake: spiny fish, destroys fishing nets * Streeler: giant spiky venomous snail, changes colours hourly, leaves behind toxic trail of venom * Winged horse: Winged horses have ratings ranging from XX to XXXX, but they all require a Tier 3 application. '' XXXX Creatures classified as XXXX are considered dangerous and/or require specialist knowledge. They require 350 OOC points and a Tier 3 application. * '''Centaur:' A centaur has a human head, torso, and arms and the body of a horse. You cannot have a centaur as a pet, since they are fully sapient. * Demiguise: long, silky haired ape, can make itself invisible. * Erkling: 3-foot tall elfish creature that likes to eat children * Erumpent: rhinoceros-like giant African beast * Golden Snidget: small golden bird, rotational wings. Due to the fact that capturing it is illegal, you will need a compelling justification if you want to apply for this creature. * Graphorn: tough-skinned tiger-like mountain creature * Griffin: head and wings like an eagle, body of a lion * Hidebehind: nocturnal, forest dwelling shapeshifter * Kappa: Japanese water demon, drinks human blood and strangles people * Kelpie: shapeshifting water demon, eg Loch Ness Monster * Occamy: aggressive snake with wings and legs * Merpeople: creatures that live underwater, resemble both humans and fish, includes Sirens. Although merpeople are formally classified as beasts, you cannot have a merperson as a pet due to their intelligence. * Phoenix: large red regenerating bird. Phoenixes require a Tier 4 application. * Re'em: golden ox-like creature, very hard to obtain * Runespoor: three headed snake * Snallygaster: part bird, part reptile, has bulletproof hide and steel fangs * Sphinx: puzzle-loving creature, has the head of a human and body of a lion * Tebo: ash coloured warthog, can make itself invisible * Thestral: winged horses with skeletal bodies * Thunderbird: large bird-like creature, creates storms. Thunderbirds require a Tier 4 application. * Troll: creature of great strength and stupidity * Winged horse: Winged horses have ratings ranging from XX to XXXX, but they all require a Tier 3 application. '' * '''Yeti:' tall furry fire-fearing beast, attempts to eat anything it meets XXXXX Creatures classified as XXXXX are considered wizard killers and are impossible to train or domesticate. They require 450 OOC points and a Tier 4 application. * Acromantula: giant spider, taste for human flesh * Basilisk: giant serpent, will kill you if you look it in the eye, can be controlled by Parselmouths * Chimaera: vicious bloodthirsty creature, lion head, goat body, dragon tail * Dragon: giant winged, fire-breathing reptilian creatures. There are many breeds of dragon, each with its own traits and appearance, which can be found here on the Harry Potter wikia. When you apply for a dragon as a pet, it is important to specify which type you are interested in. * Horned Serpent: intelligent magical snake * Lethifold: carnivorous and dangerous magical creature, suffocates people while they sleep, Dark creature * Manticore: creature with skin that repels most charms, has a human head, lion body, and stinging scorpion tail. Manticores are considered fully sapient, but were not offered the status of Being due to being so violent. However, due to their human-like intelligence, they cannot be kept as pets. * Nundu: leopard-like beast, moves silently, has breath toxic enough to kill a whole village * Quintaped: five-legged hairy beast, eats humans * Wampus cat: very fast cat, can walk on hind legs, can hypnotize and use Legilimency * Werewolf: a human that becomes a wolf at the full moon. This should go without saying, but you can't get a Werewolf as a pet. Jem and Evan probably wouldn't like that very much. If you're interested in becoming a werewolf, you can read about it in the Ars Arcanum. Category:IC Articles